gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ponce De'Leioun
' Ponce De'Leioun ', also known as De'Leioun Jackson (born January 7, 1990), is an American rapper, songwriter, entrepreneur born in Riverside, California but raised in Wheeling, West Virginia.Exclusive: Local Hip-Hop Star Continues His Rise to Fame." - WTRF 7 News Sports Weather. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Oct. 2016. He is also a Fairmont State University college grad with a degree in Business, marketing. Ponce has since released few new singles which have all garnished hundred of thousands of views on YouTube.Ann, @thestashed Lisa. ""The Lisa Ann Show #3 (The Ponce De'Leioun Episode)" LISTEN." STASHED. Stashed Network, 17 Aug. 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 In 2016, Ponce partnered up with hiphop legend Tim Westwood to release the “Yellow Tape”"Mixtape:Ponce De Leioun - "Yellow Tape" | Adrian Swish." Adrian Swish. Yellow Tape Hosted by Tim Westwood, 16 July 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016.Westwood, Tim. "Ponce De'Leioun on 2-Pac, Influences, West Virginia, next to Blow & His Name - Westwood Crib Session." Tim Westwood Interviews Ponce DeLeioun. YouTube, 10 Jan. 2014. Web. 09 Oct. 2016Westwood, Tim. "Ponce De'Leioun Freestyle - Westwood Crib Session."Ponce De'Leioun Freestyle - Westwood Crib Session. YouTube, 21 Aug. 2013. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 In 2013, Ponce De’Leioun became the 1st West Virginia artist invited to London to freestyle & interview with Tim Westwood.Hip-Hop Takes Off in "Motown" - Mountaineer News Service-West Virginia News." Mountaineer News ServiceWest Virginia News. N.p., 01 Apr. 2015. Web. 09 Oct. 2016.Exclusive: Local Hip-Hop Star Continues His Rise to Fame." - WTRF 7 News Sports Weather. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 His freestyle with Westwood gained lots of online recognition & appeared as YouTubeUk popular page as well as WorldStarHipHop."Ponce De'Leioun Freestyles With Tim Westwood! Virginia Unsigned Artist." WORLDSTARHIPHOP. N.p., 13 Sept. 2013. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 He has worked closely with various notable rappers including Waka Flocka, Riff Raff and RichTheKid.Ponce De'Leioun SXSX Recap with Waka Flocka X Dj Whoo Kid X Dj Holiday." YouTube. YouTube, 11 Aug. 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 Ponce De’Leioun has currently has 3 mixtapes out & is working on his album including collaborations with RIchTheKid, Riff Raff, Sammy Adams, Sammy Wilks, Mark Battles.@DatPiff. "Ponce De'Leioun - The Odyssey." DatPiff. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Oct. 2016@DatPiff. "Ponce De'Leioun - Hosted by DJ Green Lantern." DatPiff. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Oct. 2016,@DatPiff. "Ponce De'Leioun & PonceMusic Artist - Gorilla Raps #monkey Bars." DatPiff. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Oct. 2016@DatPiff. "Ponce De'Leioun, Quence, City Phil, Cj Collins, Michael Coram - X-files Hosted by Dj Hurricane." DatPiff. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Oct. 2016 He is expecting to reaching nearly a million digital downloads with this line up.Westwood, Tim. "Ponce De'Leioun Freestyle - Westwood Crib Session."Ponce De'Leioun Return Freestyle - Westwood Crib Session. YouTube, 21 Aug. 2013. Web. 09 Oct. 2016TheUndergroundHeat. "Snoop Dogg Presents: UNDERGROUND HEAT - Episode 55." YouTube, 25 Apr. 2014. Web. 09 Oct. 2016TheUndergroundHeat. "Snoop Dogg Presents: UNDERGROUND HEAT - Episode 67." YouTube. YouTube, 18 July 2014. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 On October 24, 2016, Ponce De’Leioun received his 1st major distribution from Empire Distribution on a track titled “Staring at the sun” Featuring Riff Raff on Riff’s latest album “Balloween”. Early life Ponce De’Leioun was born on January, 7th 1990 in Orange County, California. His mother is Chana Jackson. He comes from a large family of 3 brothers and 2 sisters.Swisher. "Ponce De'Leioun X Swisher Sweets X DJ Hurricane // Convenience Store Sessions // Artist Project." YouTube. YouTube, 07 Sept. 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 Ponce began rapping under a different stage name before using his current rap name. He graduated as Class of 2008 fromSt. Clairsville High in St. Clarksville Ohio, after being kicked out of Linlsy High located in Wheeling, West Virginia. His inspiration for music originated from hip hop icons such as 2pac, Biggie, Jcole and Drake. The summer of 2008, he left his college campus & was driving to the mall with a few friends. His boy in the passenger seat & two girls in the back. That afternoon, Ponce De’Leioun’s car went underneath a semi truck on the highway. The car was totaled, the jaws of life were brought out, yet everybody survived. At the hospital they kept telling Ponce how lucky they all were for having there seatbelt on when realistically no seatbelts were worn. He truly believes that him & his friends simotanioulsy ducked at the same time which is what kept them alive. Only a blessing that could be received from above. In Ponce De’Leioun’s 1st trip to london to freestyles with Tim Westwood, he raps about this car accident which happened changed his view on life. He had just been kicked out of school that year, lost all hopes for college sports, and was currently watching his mother fight lupus disease.According to Ponce, these are the reasons for his motivation to pursue a music career. Music career 2010—2012: Career beginnings Ponce started rapping officially at age 15. In 2010, Ponce reloacated to Morgantown, West Virginia where his career would jumpstart. Morgantown,Wv would be the home of his first mixtape called “The Odyssey” hosted by hiphop icon Tony Touch.Bumgardner, Bryan. "Touring W.Va. Rapper Visits Morgantown." The Daily Athenaeum. N.p., 17 Jan. 2013. Web. 09 Oct. 2016Palmer, Lacey. "Freeway Returns to 123 with Ground Up and Ponce De'Leioun." The Daily Athenaeum. N.p., 21 Feb. 2013. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 Afterwards his single “Aint i fresh” was chosen for Dj Green Lanterns “2010 Takeover” project.@DatPiff. "Ponce De'Leioun - Hosted by DJ Green Lantern." DatPiff. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Oct. 2016 March 24, 2012 Ponce De’Leioun won the “Top Mics” competition in Manhattan, New York at Tillmans. French Montana’s “Coke Boyz” also performed at the event. Ponce was later announced as a “Next 2 blow” artist by YoRapsMagazine. Shortly after he released another mixtape titled “Gorilla Raps #MonkeyBars”. 2013-2015: Legendary Freestyles In 2013, Ponce De’Leioun became the 1st West Virginia artist invited to London to freestyle & interview with Tim Westwood.Westwood, Tim. "Ponce De'Leioun Freestyle - Westwood Crib Session."Ponce De'Leioun Return Freestyle - Westwood Crib Session. YouTube, 21 Aug. 2013. Web.09 Oct. 2016. His freestyle with Westwood gained lots of online recognition & appeared as YouTubeUk popular page as well as WorldStarHipHop.Ponce De'Leioun Freestyles With Tim Westwood! Virginia Unsigned Artist." WORLDSTARHIPHOP. N.p., 13 Sept. 2013. Web. 09 Oct. 2016. He later released a mixtape titled “X-Files” while still in London & managed to set up his own independent tour all throughout the Us and Uk. Months after Ponce’s freestyle with Tim Westwood his music video “It’s on” was selected for Snoop Dogg’s Underground Heat Countdown and within a week made the #1 spot. Ponce De’Leioun also has a #2 music video “Summer in the city” which he shot in London on Snoop Doggs countdown.Palmer, Lacey. "Local Hip-hop Artist’s Video Receives Recognition from Snoop Dogg." The Daily Athenaeum. N.p., 23 Apr. 2014. Web. 09 Oct. 2016Walker, Chelsea. "Ponce De’Leioun Attracts Fans with Sick Beats, Self Marketing Techniques." The Daily Athenaeum. N.p., 14 Sept. 2015. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 Immediately after Ponce returned to the US he would be awarded for the Best music video in the state of Wv. Ponce would go on to win the Best performance, Artist of the Year award at the Annual Dub V Fest as well as being nominated Best Male Rapper in the “Underground Music Awards” where he would compete at the BBKing Theatre against Joyner Lucas who just recently signed to Atlantic Records.By DORSEY KINDLER - Staff Writer. "'Ponce' Nominated for Best Male Rapper." - News, Sports, Jobs. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 Ponce returned to London for his second freestyle with Tim Westwood a year later in 2014 which would once again help hm garnish over 250,000 YouTube views Shortly after Ponce De’Leioun was discussing possible management with Ron Artest “Metta World Peace”& releasing music with past Lakers athlete “Devin E Banks”.Curtin, Nicole. "Ponce De’Leioun Works with Former WVU Basketball Player."The Daily Athenaeum. N.p., 10 Dec. 2013. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 To end 2015 Ponce De'Leioun would interview & freestyle with Rude Jude on SiriusXm for his first time. 2016-present: The year of the Lion On Jan 6th, 2016, Ponce De’Leioun became the 1st artist of the year to interview with Dj Sway Calloway in his Get In The Game segment of Shade45. Due to the interview Ponce was able to grab the attention of some new listeners.New Music: Ponce De’Leioun – “I’m Boss”." DJ Carisma. N.p., 18 June 2015. Web. 09 Oct. 2016"Ponce DeLeioun Drops Brand New Banger "Texas Guest List" • Hip Hop Enquirer Magazine, LLC." Hip Hop Enquirer Magazine LLC. N.p., 25 Sept. 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016-"Ponce-deleioun-teeflii-sba1-whatever-cover | Adrian Swish." Adrian Swish. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 SiriusXm’s Rude Jude would invite Ponce De’Leioun to the SiriusXm station for the 1st time for an interview and freestylePonce DeLeioun-Shade45 All Out Show Freestyle." YouTube, 24 Nov. 2015. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 His freestyle skills would grab the attention of SiriusXm listeners &icons such as NFL Hall of famer, Warren Sapp, NBA Legend Caron Butler, & UFC welterweight champion Tyron Woodley.- Butler, CaronCaron Butler approves Ponce DeLeioun's "Since 9/11"Twitter, 10 Oct. 2016. Web. 11 Oct. 2016.Woodley, Tyron. "Tyron Woodley Shouts out Ponce De'Leioun "XXL Freestyle with SiriusXm"" Twitter. Twitter, 28 Aug. 2016. Web. 11 Oct. 2016Ponce De Leioun – Nino Brown (Video)." Leak Jones. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Oct. 2016Ponce De’Leioun – The Man." TheHypeMagazine. N.p., 10 Aug. 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 His single “Django” caught the eyes of others such as both Wacka Flocka & Riff Raff who he would later tour with.RAFF, RiFF. "Riff Raff Features Ponce DeLeioun on "Balloween" Album."Twitter. Twitter, 03 Oct. 2016. Web. 11 Oct. 2016Flocka, Waka. "Waka Flocka Shouts out Ponce De'Leiouns "Django" Music Video." Twitter. Twitter, 11 Feb. 2016. Web. 11 Oct. 2016 After appearing with Waka Flocka, Dj Whookid& Dj Holiday at Swisher Sweets SXSW event Ponce went on to cracking the stage with Waka Flocka at Texas Tech University.-"Ponce De'Leioun SXSX Recap with Waka Flocka X Dj Whoo Kid X Dj Holiday." YouTube. YouTube, 11 Aug. 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 Following up on his appearances with Waka Flocka, Ponce headlined a sold out show with Migos&Lil Yachty June 10 at the Celebrity Theatre in Phoenix, AZ before releasing his new mixtape “Yellow Tape” hosted by Tim Westwood.Mixtape: Ponce De Leioun - "Yellow Tape" | Adrian Swish." Adrian Swish. Yellow Tape Hosted by Tim Westwood, 16 July 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 After the release of the yellow tape Ponce was invited back to SiriusXm for a XXL Freshman Freestyle with Rude Jude where he met SiriusXM’s host Lisa Ann & was later interviewed by Lisa Ann& The Stash Network.Ponce De'Leioun Steps Up to the Mic for an Exclusive "All Out Show" Freestyle with Rude Jude." YouTube, 31 July 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016. Currently Ponce De’Leioun is working on his 1st official album as well as making an appearance on Riff Raff& Dj Afterthoughts “Balloween” album which releases Oct, 24, 2016. Riffs album Halloween includes features from other artist such as Migos, Sonny Digital, PartyNextDoor, Chevy Woods, Lil Debbie, Skepta&Lil B. Balloween will be distributed by Empire Distributions. The Wave is a movement founded by hip hop artist and writer Ponce De’Leioun. Ponce defines the wave as “strength in numbers” because He is & has always been a self made, self paid Guru & now is growing his brand with other social media influencers & artist. Over a span of 6 years he has acquired an amazing amount of accomplishments on his own. No management, No Pr, No radio play.ALEXANDERSEN, CHRISTIAN. "Ponce De’Leioun." WV Living. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 Now he using “the wave” as a way to build his brand and team. Ponce De’Leioun has been and continues to be the only HipHop artist from the state of West Virginia to make it so far into the Rap industry.He has become a staple for the state of West Virginia, helping to open doors for younger artists pushing to get into the industry Quickly moving into the artist development business model, Ponce is using his skills, college degree & everything learned and absorbed while creating his own success in the music industry, carefully selecting his new wave of “next up’s”. Ponce De’Leioun has since been sponsored by Swisher Sweets Tobacco company as well as Young & Reckless clothingReckless, Amy. "Y&R Exclusive – Ponce De’Leioun Interview." Young and Reckless. Y&R, 29 June 2016. Web. 09 Oct. 2016 He recently became the 1st rap artist to do an Convenience store session with Swishers artist projects & plans to release a few more along with new show dates with Swisher. Discography Mixtapes *Young N Gifted - 2009 *Presuming “Before the odyssey” - 2010 *The Odyssey “Voyage #1” - 2010 *Lions Den - 2011 *Gorilla raps - 2012 *X-Files - 2013 *Yellow Tape - 2016 Tour 2 In the sky tour -2014 U.S 2 UK - 2014 Black Dreams tour - 2015 Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:American male rappers Category:American male songwriters References * * * *